


Hole in two

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Dates, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt, mini-golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Raphael watched the other and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning at the rather ridiculous sight. Of course, the clubs were rather short and Simon had no other choice but to lean down a little, presenting a not necessarily unwelcome view of his behind to Raphael. He may have thought this to be a game for kids but he was willing to change his opinion because it clearly had its advantages.“Hah! Hole in two!” Simon’s voice drew him back to reality and Raphael blinked before frowning at his grinning date.“I’m pretty sure that’s not what its called.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/154098929902) is the post with the prompt and [this](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/152785293502) is the list with the date fic memes this idea is from.
> 
> _#69 mini-golf_

“Are you serious?” Raphael stared at Simon and then back at the small building in front of them: the small house that was the entry area for a miniature golf course.

“Uh, yes? I thought it might be fun?” Simon smiled a little sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck self-consciously.  He had really thought that this might be a nice idea for a date, not just be cliche and go to a movie and grab food at some diner afterwards. But Raphael’s reaction made regret bubble up in his chest and he was this close to suggesting going somewhere else.

“I shouldn’t even be surprised that this is your idea of a good spot for a first date,” the other commented with a sigh but then shook his head and actually walked up to the building and held the door open for Simon who couldn’t quite believe that Raphael seriously wanted to do this, even after his initial reaction. He quickly followed and smiled tentatively at his date who rolled his eyes at him fondly. They stepped up to the counter and Raphael insisted on paying for both of them before they got handed their clubs, two balls and a piece of paper to write down their scores for each course.

“It’s been ages since I’ve played so I’m probably going to fail,” Simon warned while they headed for the first course and Raphael glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

“Well, I have never played mini-golf before so you’re still going to be better at it, I suppose,” he commented and Simon almost gaped at the other because he never thought that there was someone his age who had never played mini-golf at least once.

“Are you serious? You never played mini-gold before? So you never went to a birthday party in your childhood where you went??”

“No, I don’t think they even had a course where I grew up. It was a rather small town in the heart of Mexico and my family could never really afford such things anyway,” Raphael replied with a shrug and gently nudges Simon’s shoulder with his own, nodding towards the first course in a silent “you go first”. Simon had clearly been about to apologise because he clearly hadn’t taken into account that the other had never been able to play mini-golf due to such circumstances. He swallowed the excuse because Raphael was clearly not in the mood to start drama over this and then he shuffled closer to the course, put his ball down and got ready to hit it.

Raphael watched the other and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning at the rather ridiculous sight. Of course, the clubs were rather short and Simon had no other choice but to lean down a little, presenting a not necessarily unwelcome view of his behind to Raphael. He may have thought this to be a game for kids but he was willing to change his opinion because it clearly had its advantages.

“Hah! Hole in two!” Simon’s voice drew him back to reality and Raphael blinked before frowning at his grinning date.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what its called.”

“But the other is a hole in one so it’s logical for this to be a hole in two,” Simon replied with a shrug and stepped back to the beginning of the course to watch Raphael place his ball on the green and try to find a somewhat comfortable stance.

At first, Raphael did pretty well for never having played before but that was clearly just the beginner’s luck that wore off quickly, though Simon wasn’t that much better. And Raphael would have managed to draw level if Simon hadn’t decided to cheat and not only to “help” him with his stance (aka pressing against him and touching him wherever he allegedly needed correcting) but also by pressing a kiss to his cheek when Raphael was just about to hit the ball, thus him missing the ball completely. The second time Simon dared to press a kiss to his cheek he did hit the ball but it flew out of the course and bounced off a nearby tree to almost hit Simon in the head, which caused him to stop this particular means of distraction.

But even though he failed pretty miserably, mostly thanks to Simon, Raphael had to admit that it had been a fun date and the other could probably make the most ridiculous date places fun anyway.


End file.
